There are numerous ways in which the load quantity of a spin dryer can be determined. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,369 B1 it is known how to determine an unbalanced condition during spinning and from this information determine the load quantity.
It is also known from EP 1 295 979 B1 how to measure the electrical resistance or conductance of the laundry contents in the spin dryer. From this, the laundry load quantity can be determined in conjunction with the elapsed time. However, as in the spin dryer the laundry quantity is constantly being shaken about, the measurements in this method are imprecise.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,727 B1 to use both humidity or moisture sensors and also temperature sensors for measuring the laundry load. From the measured results thereof it is also possible to determine the load quantity, but the component costs are high.